1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A rolling type vehicle is known that includes a pair of left and right front wheels and having a vehicle body capable of lateral swinging, or rolling. See, for example, JP 2009-509857 A. The rolling type vehicle disclosed in JP 2009-509857 A includes a pair of left and right front wheels, a handlebar by which the pair of left and right front wheels can be steered, and a suspension system adapted to support the left and right front wheels in a rotatable manner. The suspension system includes a transverse beam, upper control arms, lower control arms and spring dampers. The spring dampers are disposed on the transversely inner sides of the pair of left and right front wheels and at positions such as to overlap with the pair of left and right front wheels in side view.
However, in the case where the spring dampers are disposed on the transversely inner sides of the pair of left and right front wheels and at such positions as to overlap with the pair of left and right front wheels in side view, the following problem occurs. More specifically, from the viewpoint of obviating interference between the spring dampers and the upper and lower control arms and of securing a turning angle and a roll angle (bank angle), the spacing between the left and right front wheels (vehicle width) tends to be enlarged.